


we deserve a soft epilogue, my love

by ariatl



Series: i'm so in love with you [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Canon, Awkward Flirting, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Goofing Around, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Friendship, because i need a series for these 2 because i love them too much, i want this to be a series i'm trying so hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariatl/pseuds/ariatl
Summary: these are the moments they live for, fleeting and brief, but there. and they are only their moments to share.





	we deserve a soft epilogue, my love

“Whatcha doin’ out here, JJ?”

The smooth, steady tone of his voice broke him from the endless drone of his deep thoughts. James glanced up, catching the sight of the tuxedo-clad man ducking through the open window to join him on the roof. “Oh,” he started as the brunette settled down beside him and a soft breath left him. “Just thinkin’. This is where I go whenever I wanna think.”

“You’re missing out on the party, though.” Liam leaned back on his hands, fingertips catching the rugged tile of the roof as he looked out over the Citadel’s make-shift stars. Bright lights twinkled and sparkled into constellations, mimicking the Earth’s bright, night skies. “I mean, not that you’re missing out on a _whole_ lot, given it’s mostly just your dad talking up a storm about,” his hand twisted in the air as his voice fell deeper and the man had to hold back a laugh, “Initiative this, Initiative that.”

James' body slightly trembled with laughter, his hand running through his black, locked hair. “Bet Kay’s having a fucking field day in there, right?”

“Oh, she’s already six shots deep and leaning on some asari girl she’d met minutes ago,” a soft chuckle escaped him as chocolate eyes focused on the umber man beside him. The softest flicker of the stars jittering across his freckled features and the slight glint of a fake galaxy sparkling in his icy blue eyes made his heart skip. He swallowed thickly as the raven scoffed, and he glanced away, sheepish. “It’s crazy how they can make this fake stuff look so real, right? Kinda feels like I’m back in London right now.”

“God, I know, right? I was literally just thinking that exact same thing. Reminds me of this place back in Florida that we’d always visit ‘cause some of our family lived there.” James’ body relaxed back onto his elbows with a slight sigh, long legs stretching out. “It was literally in the middle of nowhere, just a house with endless miles of forests around it. It had the wildest night skies and we could honestly just sit there for _hours_ at night, watching the stars.”

A soft, comfortable pause of silence fell between the two as they sat there. The quiet chirp of fake cicadas danced around them as Liam relaxed down onto his back, hands folding under his coiled hair and his ankles crossed. His thick brow quirked up as he spared a glance over at the raven, catching his icy blue gaze. A cocky grin curled the corners of his lips. “You excited?”

“For what?”

“Andromeda," he rolled his eyes, "duh.”

The raven scoffed as he propped himself up on his elbows, rolling over to face the brunette as his fist rested under his cheek. “I mean, I guess I am.” His free hand reached out for the briefest moment, faltering, before his heart squeezed in his chest and insecurity bit at him. It lamely fell, his expression slightly falling -

Liam’s hand darted out and laced his fingers with his, gently laying it back down on the tile. His heart skipped, his thumb ghosting across his knuckles and sending a shiver up his spine. “Why guess?”

“I…” He took in a soft breath, dark brows slowly furrowing. “I mean, the trip is going to take a long time to get there. What if we get there and things are different? Like, what if a planet that was habitable _now_ is no longer habitable when we arrive?” His heart almost stopped at even the briefest thought of it, panic slowly eating him alive. “Or what if we get there and there’s just… Nothing. A crockshit of vast nothingness.”

“Well, that’s why we’re going, doofus.” Liam sat up, scooting closer to him. A slow grin danced across his full lips, excitement sparking behind his words. “We’re _explorers_ , JJ. It’s kind of our job to go out there and see what a new galaxy has to offer for those who can’t go. I mean, I’m wickedly excited to find out what’s over there, even if it's goddamn nothing and we just chill there in our little arks.”

A brief moment, infinitesimal and fleeting in its own, before he lifted their interlaced hands and the world seemed to stop. “Especially with you.”

The smile that danced across the raven’s face was so bright, so painful, that his cheeks hurt and his heart positively ached in his chest. In the best way, that is. “God, you’re such a dork.” He chuckled, shaking his head as he pushed himself up. “Wanna get back to that big bash going on downstairs? Figure they’ll find out we’re missing in a few minutes.”

“Hell yeah,” Liam stood up all too quickly, his vision swimming as the raven pulled him through the opened window and a stupid smile lit up his stubbly, dark features. “You know they have these weird-ass spiked punches in there? It's wild! They taste like, shit, Kool-Aid and Hawaiian Punch mixed the sourest candy possible.”

“For real?” James ducked through the window, maneuvering his tall body in a near-impossible way just so he didn't have to release his grip on his hand. “I need to try those, big time.”

“Oh yeah! They taste like super shitty at first, but when you down it?” Tightly coiled hair shook and his body shivered as he crouched through the window. “Whew! And they have these little krogan candies that I’ve never tasted before! It’s like –”

James’ haughty laughter interrupted him and he grinned like an idiot as he stared at him. A big, fucking idiot. “Oh? Don’t think I’ve seen you tipsy before.”

“I get way more drunk than tipsy, JJ.”

“Wanna bet?” His hand fell from his as he stood at the top of the stairs, arms outstretching as a cocky smirk pulled at his full lips and he took one step down. “Because I bet _I_ can drink you under the table.”

“Oh, you’re on!”


End file.
